This conference focuses on three vulnerable groups of children of immigration: (1) undocumented children (UND) brought into the US by undocumented immigrant parents; (2) unaccompanied alien children (UAC) entering from Mexico and Central America; and (3) citizen-children (CC) who are the US-born offspring of undocumented immigrants in mixed-status families (MSF). Without access to education, healthcare, and social services, these children are likely to suffer prolonged childhood adversities, locking them into the lowest socio-economic class, even if achieving legal alien status. The children's future should be of concern not only to those on the frontlines of schools, mental health, health, and youth development but to all concerned with the future wellbeing of our nation. The purpose of this conference is to set a national research agenda in behavioral and social sciences. We have, therefore, set four aims to be achieved. Aim 1 is to discuss the current knowledge of the development, health, mental health, and psychological and social experiences of UND, CC, and UAC from childhood through adolescence. Aim 2 is to identify theoretical, conceptual, empirical, and methodological gaps in knowledge as well as ethical challenges in conducting research with these vulnerable children and their families. Aim 3 is to propose a research agenda to inform the directions that established and emerging scholars can pursue on the developmental, psychological, and social wellbeing of UND, CC, and UAC, and MSF. Aim 4 is to facilitate ongoing interaction and research collaborations among conferees, especially junior investigators, through the establishment of an online community of scholars. A multidisciplinary group of conferees (e.g., anthropology, child development, psychology, public health, social work, sociology) will discuss the current knowledge of the developmental, physical, mental health, psychological and social experiences of these children and propose a research agenda to inform the directions scholars can pursue to advance knowledge and inform practices, services, and policies directed toward their health and wellbeing.